35 razones para amar a Grell Sutcliff
by Sabina de Aragon
Summary: pequeña recopilacion de momentos entre Will y Grell, destacando lo mas adorable de nuestro explisivo pelirojo favorito
1. Chapter 1

**Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, ni tampoco el ordenador desde donde subo esto, lo único que es mío es está historia y las tonterías que ocurríran en ella..., por favor disfruten**

35 razones para amar a Grell Sutcliff

1a RAZÓN; Grell Sutcliff es tierno cuando está confundido

-Dios mío, dame paciencia porfavor, porque sí me das fuerza, juro que lo mató ...- decía para sí un azabache de ojos esmeralda, con la mirada fija a una pila de documentos que rezaban como título "misiónes incompletas; recolector encargado, G. Sutcliff"- maldición, por su culpa me tocaron más horas extra, sí sigue así, no me quedará más opción que reemplazar sus tijeras por alfileres

-Wiiiiiiiiiill Cielo ¿Puedo pasar? -preguntó la voz que menos quería oír desde el otro lado de la puerta

-aunque te diga que no lo váz a hacer

-Willy eso fue muy cruel -dijo el pelirojo pasado y sentándose de piernas cruzadas sobre el escritorio del azabache

-Sutcliff, bajarte de hay porfavor- pidio acomodandose las gafas

-aunque te hagas el genial con ese gesto, no lo haré

-no me estoy haciendo el genial, y porfavor bajate de mi escritorio

-no hasta que me des lo que vine a pedirte

-¿cuantas veces debo repetirte que tu motocierra estará confiscada hasta nuevo avisó?

-no Will, no vine por eso- dijo jocosamente sonriendo de su manera tan peculiar

-¿entonces que quieres? no prestó dinero, entiendes?

-Will, que frío..., pero bueno, lo que quiero es autorización para ir a ver a Sebas-chan~, porfavor

-no

-pero...

-dije que no

-Willy

-por última vez Sutcliff, ¡no tienes permiso para ver a ese inmundo demonio!- grito ya fuera de sus cabales, haciendo que su subordinado se pusiera de pie y saliera claramente ofendido. Tales acciones realmente preocuparon al castaño

-ah, soy un imbécil, no debí gritarle así a Grell, pero el tiene la culpa, sabe muy bien como detesto a ese demonio y aun así se atreve a nombrarlo- dijo tratando de auto convencerse de que estaba en lo correcto. Intentó fallido.

Mientras tanto, el pelirojo estaba sentado en una fuente, viendo el agua caer y salpicarle en la cara, porque según el, lo que tenia en la cara eran gotas de agua y no lágrimas porque su adorado Will le haya gritado

-yo sólo quería ir a ver a Sebas-chan, ¿porque Will no me deja ir a verlo? No es justo

El pelirojo seguía con la mirada fija en la estructura de mármol, pensando en su confuso corazón, por un lado estaba Sebas-chan, de quien se sintió atraído en cuanto lo vio, del otro lado tenia a su Will, que conoce desde hace muchos años y ha tenido sentimientos por el desde entonces.

-ah, el corazón de una mujer no tiene explicación..., y además, Ronald es tan lindo conmigo, y Under es tan sexi..., y existen tantos chicos guapos alrededor del mocoso Phantonhive... ¡Nyaaa! ¡No me puedo decidir!

-eh? Sempai, ¿por que tan decaído? Esa no es su forma de ser- preguntó un joven rubio que pasaba por hay

-oh Ronald, mis sentimientos son un desastre, no puedo decidirme entre Sebas-chan o Willy..., o quedarme solterita y seguir buscando chicos guapos

-lo último no me parece buena idea

-tal vez tengas razón, pero aun no se que hacer con Sebas, ni con Will- y bajo la cabeza

-ahora que le hizo William-Sempai

-¿Como lo sabes?

-es fácil de adivinar- confesó el rubio sonriendo

-pues, sí, Will me prohibió ir a ver a Sebas-chan

-no me extraña, le tiene un odio muy particular a los demonios

-pero eso no justifica el que me haya gritado

-ah~ hay está el problema

-¿Porque lo dices?

-vez y pregúntale el porque no te deja verlo- sugerio confiado

-ya lo he hecho, y simplemente no me dice nada

-pues entonces ofrecerle algo acambio, lo que el quiera- propuso picaramente con énfasis en lo último

-¡RONALD! ¡Esos no son los modos de una dama!- reclamó el otro apenado

-oh vamos, sólo intentalo

-pero...

-no pierdes nada

-vale! Lo haré...mañana

-¡Sempai!

-vale, hoy mismo

-jejeeje

Ninguno de los dos Shinigamis se percataron de que toda la conversación fue escuchada por su jefe, que, aunque no lo admitiera, hiba para pedirle disculpas al pelirojo...

-valla, Sutcliff es lindo cuando está confuso- y tras decir eso para sí, regresó a su oficina a esperar a que su molestó pero adorable subordinado fuera a hacer su pregunta

**Hola, bueno, aquí está el primer capitulo y a mi parecer, quedo bien, pero ya saben, ustedes tienen la última palabra. Dejen un Review para estimularme y quitarme la flojera que me impide actualizar pronto..., mata nee~ n_n **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola hola de nuevo, disculpenme por la enorme tardanza, pero a que no adivinan..., como escribo desde mi cel, y tambien guardó ahi las tareas, conecte la memoria a la compu de la escuela, y como era de esperarse, le cayó un virus bestial que me borró lo que había escrito, eso sumado a que voy al hospital en la mañana y a la escuela en la noche, me dejan con muy poco tiempo para escribir. Aún así, rehice todo que se había perdido y aquí lo dejó. Tal vez hagan algunas dudas sobre porque Ronald Knox está actuando así, pero aquí mismo lo explico; está historia salió de un roll con mi mejor amiga Kenny Kazemachi y adorada koi Rilever-chan 3. Pero mejor ya no los aburro; aquí está el fic**

2a Razón; Grell Sutcliff es muy codiciado

Estaba todo estrezado, no podía concentrarse en su ahora, molesto trabajo, y es que sólo a Alan y a Eric se les ocurría escaparse por "unas horas" y dejar al pelirojo que los cubra

-maldición, esto no está para nada bien, se supone que debería estar hablando con William, no aquí esperando a que dos caballeros caigan muertos despues de un estúpido duelo- se quejó

-no es un duelo estúpido!- grito una voz dulce a sus espaldas

-¿por que no va a ser estúpido matarse entre dos?

-pues..., por que el que gané, obtendrá mi mano en matrimonio- explicó la bella joven dueña de aquella voz

-¿Pero por que? ¿Que acaso no amas a alguno?

-si, de hecho, los amo a los dos

-y esperaras a que sólo quedé uno, vaya solución- se bufo, más dándose cuenta de que la chica estaba en la misma situación que el, se retracto- oye, dime, ¿a cual conoces desde antes?

-a Frederic, desde que éramos niños

-¿Y al otro?

-se llama Louis, y lo conocí en una fiesta de mi padre

-¿Como son los dos contigo?

-Freddy es frío conmigo, pero siempre está hay para apoyarme aunque yo no lo busque, y, Louis es dulce y tierno, pero tiene fama de mujeriego, y tengo miedo de que me engañe

-hay está la respuesta, quien te conviene es Frederic

-¿Estas seguro?

-por supuesto, el te ama- resolvió tomando las manos de la chica- y yo paso por algo igual, y a mi me parece que esta solución nos va a ambas- le dijo sonriendole, asustandola un poco con sus peculiar dentadura.

La chica asintio y corrió al llano tapado de neblina en el que se efectuaria el duelo, más al correr hacia su amor, las balas abrieron fuego, y la chica cayó inerte en los brazos de un castaño de ojos prados

-MARY~! -grito con claro dolor el hombre, llorando sobre los dorados cabellos de su amada.

-Frederic, yo,..., ya decidí..., te quiero a ti

-Ma..., Mary..., no puedes dejarme, no puedes, no ahora- y beso suavemente los labios de la chica- te amo Mary, y sí tú mueres, tambien lo haré yo

-¿Frederic, harías eso por mi?- susurro tratando de esbozar una sonrisa, pero el dolor se lo impedía

-haré eso y más, mi vida

Louis observaba todo desde su triste lugar, aún empuñando el revólver en la diestra; el shinigami pelirojo se acercó a el y le hablo con frialdad.

-¿sabes? Ella murió en tú lugar

-¿De que demonios hablas? ¿Quien eres?- cuestióno confundido e irritado el rubio caballero

-primero, esa no es forma de hablarle a una dama, segundo, no te diré quien soy porque no vales la pena, tercero, no eres tan guapo y encantador como para la pobre Mary, y por último...,

Se escucho un disparó, y a la distancia, los cuerpos de los dos pobres amantes yacian en el duro y seco pasto del lugar, abrazándose y con una sonrisa de amor en sus rostros, como sí supieran que se encontrarían despues de la muerte.

-bueno, como te decía, por causar esto, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es cubrir los gastos funerarios de los dos, y enterrarlos juntos, claro está..., hay un muy buen sujeto en Londres que le encantara la historia de estos dos, incluso podría hacerte un descuento sí dices que bienes de mi parte- y le quiño el ojo

-... pero..., ¿Quien rayos eres? ¿Como voy a decir que vengo de tú parte? Ni siquiera te conozco- dijo aún confundido

-sólo di que conoces a la Srita. Sutcliff y ya- tras decir eso, se perdió en la neblina.

Mientras tanto, un shinigami azabache sostenía frente a sí un espejo, y hacia extraños gestos, que se supone, debían ser una sonrisa.

-maldición, Sutcliff jamás creera que eso es una declaracion de amor..., aaaahhhrrrgggg, me duele la cabeza, no se ni siquiera por donde empezar

-podría empezar por dejar de llamarlo por su apellido, Sempai- dijo una joven voz desde el umbral de la puerta

-Knox, ¿Que no le enseñaron a tocar antes de pasar?

-oh, vamos Sempai, trato de ayudar- dijo pasando de todos modos

-¿ayudar en que?

-en su situación con Grell Sempai

-eso no es asunto tuyo

-mire William Sempai...- el rubio lo miro fijamente, apoyando sus manos en el escritorio, encarando a su jefe de una manera bastante agresiva- yo quiero a Grell Sempai, más de lo que usted puede demostrar, y la razón por la que estoy aquí ahora, es porque hecho a perder mi plática casual con el

-¿De que rayos habla Knox?

-¿acaso cree que no me di cuenta de que nos estaba espiando? Tuve que fingir que le aconsejaría para hacerlo que se le declarara

-eso es algo bastante cinico, aún viniendo de usted Sr. Knox

-vamos, no me dirá que usted no es peor. De hecho, por la manera en la que usted dice odiar a los akumas, yo diría que más bien, siente una fuerte atracción por estos, ¿no es así?

-Knox, sí tanto desea estar con Sutcliff, porque no simplemente lo hace, me da igual. A mi sólo me interesa que Sutcliff cubra su cuota y deje de causarme retrasos... Sí eso es todo lo que venía a decirme, se puede retirar...

-¡WILLIAM! ¡ERES UN IDIOTA!- se escuchó la voz del pelirojo desde la puerta, seguido de el golpeteo de sus tacones al correr

-bien, creo que eso fue todo William Sempai, compermiso- término el rubio con un tono bastante cruel, retirandose finalmente, dejando a un perplejo William sentado en su escritorio con el cerebro ciclado.

Afuera del edificio, el pelirojo lloraba de nuevo en aquella fuente, siendo alcanzado por su rubio amigo que anciaba aprovecharse de la situación.

-¿Escuchó todo eso, Grell Sempai?- preguntó fingiendo inocencia para cerciorarse de que su plan había resultado.

-escuché lo que tenia que oír- se lamento -oh Ronald, creo que te has equivocado está vez

-sí, yo tambien lo creo, no debí haberte dado ese consejo estúpido

-no fue tú culpa Ron, sólo querías ayudar

-aún así- puso su mano en el hombro- no debí convencerte de hablar con el idiota de William- Grell fruncio el ceño al oír el calificativo

-no lo llámes así

-perdón pero eso es lo que es por haberte despreciado-

se formó un silencio entre los shinigamis, cuya breve plática fue nuevamente observada por el azabache desde la ventana de su oficina, apretando los puños.

**Sí, me tarde años para subir está basura, pero porfavor denme paciencia que el que sigue quedará mejor; lo juro**

**¿Review?**


End file.
